1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for producing and storing freshly made baby food.
2. Description of Related Art
Fresh and organic baby foods are not readily available in supermarkets today, nor it is easy or convenient for one to prepare and store homemade baby foods. Store-bought jarred baby food is commonly considered a convenient way to feed a growing baby. However, the jarred food is overly processed compared to the fresh produce that it is made from. For example, typical jarred baby food can have a shelf life of up to three years because it has been heated to extremely high temperatures that can kill bacteria. This large amount of heat applied can also have a negative effect on the nutrition of the food. Jarred food can also contain fillers, preservatives, additives, sweeteners, and even a certain level of acceptable “non-food” ingredients such as bug parts, rodent hairs, and rodent droppings, among other things.
In addition, jarred food is more expensive than the amount of food that can be made from fresh produce. For example, jarred baby food can typically cost approximately one dollar per serving. On the other hand, one can produce, for example, approximately 10 servings of baby food from one organic sweet potato for the same price. One can also save time and money by making baby food at home rather than traveling to a grocery store.
An alternative to buying baby food in the supermarket is making it at home. However, there is no simple and convenient system or method available to do so. Current methods of producing homemade baby food are wasteful. One may create a large quantity of baby food using a blender or food processor but lack an organized system to store the food in a manner that indicates the freshness level of the food. As a result, excess food may be thrown away.
What is needed is a quick, more efficient, affordable, and convenient at-home system and method for producing and storing high quality, homemade blended foods. Also what is needed is a system that has an adjustable and reusable indicator to indicate the freshness level of the food. With these goals in mind, the inventor has created an easy-to-use and organized system and method for instantly making multiple days worth of fresh, homemade baby food having the aforementioned desired qualities.